[unreadable] The goal of the proposed University of Hawaii at Manoa (UHM) Pacific Region Diabetes Education (Pride) Program is to expose high school and undergraduate students to the exciting discovery of scientific inquiry early in their academic training to increase the likelihood they choose to pursue a biomedical career path. The aim of this proposal is to fill the nation's shortage of minority individuals in biomedical research careers. We plan to achieve this objective by offering the student research assistants a ten-week mentored laboratory experience and a well-structured educational enrichment component. Proposed projects for the student includes the genetics of obesity in Hawaii's multi-ethnic populations, autonomic neuropathy, metabolic disorders and alternative medicine, hyperlipidemia and insulin resistance. It is anticipated through the proposed "hands on" laboratory experiences and enrichment activities the students research environment will be enhanced. Educational activities to develop both the students research capabilities and their interests in pursuing a biomedical career includes orientation week, scientific communication skills, verbal skills training, seminar series in responsible conduct of research, time management, and environmental and health safety training. The primary learning environment will be in the laboratory with a seasoned research mentor. Students will also have the opportunity to interact with junior and senior minority undergraduates at UHM's Haumana Biomedical Program MBRS and MARC U'STAR Program. A common objective of these two programs is to increase the number of underrepresented minorities in the biomedical sciences who choose to pursue the PhD degree. These two well established programs offer Pride program students the opportunity to visit off-campus laboratories, as well as on-campus seminars, workshops, and informal discussions with visiting minority scientists. Hawaii's geographically isolated location heightens the value of such research experiences for the Pride students who will be making decisions on post-high school and post-baccalaureate careers [unreadable] [unreadable]